


wildest dream; haikyuu x reader one shots

by biitch



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Volleyball, Christmas Fluff, Confessing Feelings, Different AU’s, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Im not sure yet, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, aone is so cute bye, bokuto being a simp, couple stuff, depends on the character, i love them soo, i might add other characters, possibly smut, simping asf, soft, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: haikyuu x reader one shots that i try to keep as gender neutral as possible
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. intro!

**Author's Note:**

> boop-bop, enjoy

series of one shots i’ll be writing whenever i’m feeling particularly inspired! it unfortunately won’t be for all the haikyuu boys, so only the ones in the tags will be written about, sorry! 

pleathe enjoy thy one shots 


	2. hinata shouyo; sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata asks reader on a date; soft & short

**SPOTTING A HEAD OF ORANGE HAIR AS YOU WERE LEAVING** school, you bit back a smile and skipped on over to the unsuspecting boy. he was standing beside his bike, adjusting his beanie and jacket when you approached him. 

“hey, hinata!” you greeted with a small smile, rubbing your gloved hands in a pathetic attempt to warm them up.

”hey!” hinata grinned in response, the two of you beginning your steady trek home. “how was your day?” 

with a shrug, you sighed. “it was okay, i guess? a lot more exhausting than usual.”

”well, on a scale from one to ten, how tired are you?” hinata queried, looking down at you with hopeful eyes. 

“why are you asking?” you asked with a small laugh and furrowed eyebrows, giving up on warming up your hands and just shoving them in your pockets instead. 

“i was thinking you and i could get meat buns and like...hang out.” hinata shrugged a shoulder, his cheeks tinting pink as he avoided making eye contact with you.

”why so nervous?” you ask, gently poking at his side. “what’s different from every other time we’ve hung out?”

you and hinata had known each other for a few months now. you shared a class with him, and ended up meeting him through a mutual friend. surprisingly enough, you two had hit it off pretty well. you had even helped hinata study for said shared class a few times. when the both of you discovered you didn’t live that far from each other, it became a habit to walk home together.

hinata normally rode his bike to school, and he couldn’t believe that you had to walk to school by yourself everyday, so he offered to do it with you from then on. how could you say no? not only was the company nice but it set your parent at ease to know you wouldn’t be alone. 

as time went on, you found yourself developing feelings for hinata. you’ll never know if it was his determined personality, his cute face, or the fact that he was a bundle of energy, that made you start liking him. if you were being honest, it was probably all three.

a part of you suspected hinata returned your feeling. he didn’t really hide his reactions all too well. if you complimented him, his ears would turn red, if you hugged him, he would let the hug linger for a few seconds too long, if you texted him a last minute invitation to hang out, he would always accept. it was just a few signs here and there that hinted at the possibility. 

however, there was also a part of you that thought you were kidding yourself. that you shouldn’t get your hopes up because it’s never going to happen. but you always tried your best to just ignore it.

”are you asking me on a date, hinata?” the corner of your lips slightly tilted upwards at the sight of him getting flustered.

”i-i mean, if you want it to be a date, then sure, definitely!” hinata turned his head away, looking down with a panicked expression.

you tried your best to act nonchalant, as if this hadn’t been what you were hoping for since the first time the two of you had pulled an all-nighter together. ”yeah, i’d like it to be a date,” you smiled, hinata turning to face you almost immediately. finally meeting his gaze since he had brought up getting meet buns, you nervously asked, “do you?”

”yeah-yes, i do!” hinata nodded, his signature grin returning to his face.

concluding that you officially loved seeing hinata’s smile, you decided to add onto his happiness. ”i’ll even set to you for a bit afterwards.”

you could’ve sworn hinata’s eyes started glistening as he stared at you in awe. nudging his shoulder, you laughed, “stop looking at me like that.”

”you’re amazing!” he shouted, throwing an arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.


	3. aone takanobu; sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you’re a semi-popular girl who’s being crushed on by the gentle giant in your first period.

**SCROLLING MINDLESSLY THROUGH YOUR PHONE, YOU INTERNALLY GROANED** at the thought of having to ride the train to school. under any normal circumstance, you were usually driven to school, but some unforeseen issues with the car resulted in your only form of reliable transportation being the train. it wasn’t necessarily that you hated riding the train, it was just constantly crowded, creeps were always getting a little to close to you, and you despised the ten to fifteen minute walk it took to actually arrive at school. so yeah, it was actually safe to say you hated riding the train.

looking up at the sound of the train pulling into the station, you pocketed your phone and turned up the volume to your music. once the doors opened, you piled onto it along with other impatient citizens, searching for a good place to sit before they were all snatched up. just as you lost hope, your eyes landed on an empty seat beside a boy you easily recognized as aone from your first period. 

swiftly walking over and taking the seat beside him, you smiled kindly at the confused look the taller boy gave you. “good morning!” you said simply, before pulling out your phone and proceeding to entertain yourself. 

from then on, you would sit beside aone every morning, at least while the car was still being fixed. you appreciated aone’s presence, he was sturdy and calm, and easy to talk to, which wasn’t someone a lot of people would describe him as.

but he was! he would nod and make a comment here and there, and it was just refreshing to have somebody listen to you for once. you had learned this due to the fact that you’d walk to school together every morning as well. it was just convenient! besides, the creeps didn’t dare getting too close to you with some around, so it was a win-win! 

once you’d arrive at school, your friends would tease you about arriving with such a scary looking guy, but you’d shrug off their questions and change the subject. it’s not that you were embarrassed to be with aone, but the friendship you two had formed on the train was special, and you wanted your friends to butt out of it. 

besides, you actually like-liked aone, as in, _more_ than a friend. however, even though you said he was easy to talk to, he definitely wasn’t easy to read. you could never figure out what was going on that boys head and it frustrated you to no fathomable end. 

however, you knew this day would come eventually, so you clutched your letter tightly in your hand as the both of you treaded towards date tech, mentally hyping yourself up. _it’s just a letter, it’s no big deal!_ taking a deep breath, you turned to face aone, only to find he wasn’t next to you. looking back, you found aone with pursed lips and a letter in his hand as well. 

you broke out into a laugh, which from aone’s perspective, must’ve looked really bitchy, since his head dropped to look at the sidewalk. 

“no, no, aone, i’m not laughing at you.” you quickly assured, closing the distance between you two as you held out your own letter. “i was just about to confess to you too!”

aone looked up, staring between the letter and you and refusing to make a move. you took his free hand and place your confession in it with a smile. “if you’re free tomorrow, we should hang out, on like, a date.”

”you’d want that?” he asked, searching your face for any sort of discomfort.

”of course, aone.” you assured, taking his own confession letter and gently tucking it into your bag before enveloping his large hand with your own. “come on, we’re going to late!”


	4. ushijima wakatoshi; sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader, who’s a cross-country runner, dating ushijima and giving him a run for his money

“you’re kidding, right toshi?” you huffed, watching ushijima wakatoshi bend over with his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breathe after a particularly long run. 

“you have no right to judge me,” ushijima narrowed his eyes at you, “you run all the damn time.”

”i had no idea i was dating such a lazy bum,” you teased, knowing very well that the man before you was in no way lazy.

”has anybody ever informed you that you talk too much?” 

“i’ve been told, yes.” you smiled, wiping the slick layer of sweat off your forehead before flicking it at ushijima.

closing his eyes, ushijima sighed, “you’re lucky i’m worn out.”

you rolled your eyes, reaching into your jaw-string bag and pulling out the small towel. “you’re such a baby,” cupping his face with one hand, you wiped his sweat off with the towel. 

“thank you,” ushijima hummed.

placing a soft kiss on his lips, you ran a hand through his damp hair. “breakfast on me?”

”yes,” ushijima quickly straightened up, “do you want me to go over to your place afterwards?”

”hmm, for what, i wonder.” you joked, shoving the towel back in your bag.

”for sex,” ushijima replied bluntly, making you laugh in utter shock at his shamelessness. “obviously”

anyone who overheard the conversation might’ve thought he was serious. but in actuality, ushijima had made a joke. crazy, right? ushijima wakatoshi making a joke? 

“only you would be asking for sex after a run at six in the morning.” you scoffed, “you absolutely lunatic.”

”that’s not a no.” this comment earned abother laugh from you. 

“only if you pay me,” you shrugged a shoulder as you failed to hide your laughter “after all, i’m already buying us breakfast.”

”deal,” ushijima quickly agreed, making your face turn red as you laughed even harder. with a small smile, he added, “i don’t know why you’re laughing, i see this as an absolute win.” 

it felt nice, the way he had gotten comfortable enough to joke around with you like this. it made you incredibly happy, and you didn’t hide it. grinning, you placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

pulling away, you flicked his nose, “come on, let’s go eat.”


	5. oikawa tooru; slighty nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warnings; grinding? lmfao bye
> 
> college au in which you’re the go-to party animal that people love to invite to their parties and oikawa tooru is the more-or-less goody two shoes who spends too much of his free time practicing volleyball. the two of you cross paths at a halloween college party and enjoy each other’s company for a while.

**GRINNING AT THE BOY WHO HANDED YOU THE FIRST SHOT GLASS** , the crowd counted down from three and eleven of you raced to finish six shots of belvedere. squinting as the strong liquid slid its way down your throat, you held strong as you took down each shot, finishing in a close second. you nodded in triumph, whiling your mouth as people patted your back in praise. as the music switched to a throwback song, the group yelled and chanted in recognition, dispersing from a circle to dance. 

you pushed your hair out of your face, starting to sway your hips when you suddenly met the eyes of a particular brunette. smirking slightly, you closed your eyes and let your body move to the music, and possibly putting on a show for your little audience. your smirk grew more devious when you felt someone come up behind you. 

you turned around, looking up at the one and only: “oikawa tooru,” you hummed, “crazy seeing you here, don’t you have some knee to fuck up?”

oikawa tooru was a grade below you, not that it necessarily mattered, since he was more mature then you in almost every way. almost.

you’d been unfortunate enough to share the same classes with the obnoxious asshole, and had been paired up enough times to say you were decently acquainted. this, however, must’ve been the first time you had ever seen him take some time for himself instead of for that damn sport. 

“ouch, that was low” oikawa mock winced, ”you really know how to make a guy want you, huh?” oikawa drawled sarcastically

”what can i say, it’s a talent.” you bit your bottom lip, loosely lacing your arms around oikawa’s neck and beginning to move to the beat of the music. “just like you with that ball.”

you weren’t entirely sure if you could blame the alcohol for the way you were dancing on oikawa. you had always had a strong tolerance and those shots weren’t doing it for you, but he didn’t need to know that. truth was, you had always found oikawa tooru attractive, as most girls did. how could you not, who ty that height and those muscles and that face and that smile. 

hell, even his personality wasn’t all that crappy if you got past that cocky exterior. which, speaking off, you had only managed to see when his nephew face-timed him in the middle of one of your projects with him. and to be completely fair, you felt as though there was always some unresolved sexual tension between you two after a few incidents. and sure, that may have been one sided, but you had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t 

so yeah, dancing on him this suggestively was definitely a conscious decision but hey, if not now, when? 

“loosen up, oikawa, did your parents never pay for some dancing lessons?” you teased, turning around to push yourself onto him. 

oikawa’s hands gripped at your hips, leaning in close to your ear, ”you make me want to go back to that court,”

grinding particularly hard on a specific beat, you sighed, “no one’s stopping you.” 

you couldn’t remember the last time you had ever left a party early, but it was safe to say that leaving that party with oikawa tooru was one of the best things you ever could’ve done that night. 


End file.
